There is Always the Sun After a Storm
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Po knows things have changed since the defeat of Tai Lung, but he and Tigress...there is still a big gap between the two and he doesn't know what to do. However after he gets a serious injury do to her carelessness, the gap may finally close.


I know, I know…I'm writing a Kung fu panda movie but I want to!! So…nyah!! I don't own anything.

1234

Po was watching the clouds go bye as he stared onward into the pale but slowly graying sky. A storm was coming, or so it seemed. Three months had passed on bye since the defeat of Tai Lung. And what had changed? He was recognized as a Master of kung fu, the dragon warrior…a kung fu panda. Master Shifu smiled now and every Sunday he visited Po's father to play Mahjongg, or enjoy a bow of noodles and speak of Po's progress-and also sometimes trying to guess what the secret ingredient was in the famed noodle soup. All the other kung fu specialists enjoyed his company, and respected him. Viper was like a sister, and Crane was like an older brother. Mantis was one of those friends you always wanted to see but at the same time grew frustrated with. And Monkey was one of those guys that you wanted to always be around and just bask in the silence because they were just so amazing.

And then there was Tigress.

Yeah she had softened a little towards Po, but she was still…harsh and easily angered, especially by Po. The others quietly pointed out her harsh words and coldness, but it just made her stalk off and seek solitude for the rest of the day. It didn't help that earlier today Master Shifu had scolded her. They had been training, and she had not covered Po's back when they were training as a team. Po had wrenched his shoulder, but had said he was fine. However he was forced to stop to allow Viper and Mantis to try and soothe the abused appendage.

Master Shifu had lectured her briefly but the words had obviously stung her. "Tigress, he is your teammate! You know when you are in a group you are not just there to watch out for yourself, but also for your comrade! In battle it is your duty as an honorable warrior to lend a hand when necessary, and to hold yourself back from helping when necessary. If you are not there to protect your fellow, then you might as well not be fighting at all!"

Tigress had apologized and gone off to be on her own, and Po feeling as if the gap between them would never be closed went to sit beneath the peach tree, shrugging off aid for his aching arm.

A raindrop brought the panda from his unusually dark and serious thoughts.

"It seems like a storm is coming," Master Shifu's voice said from his side.

Po turned and blinked surprised to see his small little master, "Oh…Master Shifu I didn't realize…"

"Mmm…I have been here a while. You seemed to be thinking and I did not wish to disturb you if you were indeed doing so."

"You mean if I was thinking of something other than food right?" Po asked wiggling his furry brows.

Master Shifu chuckled.

Though he loved all his students equally, Po had been the one who brought peace to his mind. He had also brought happiness among all his students, as well as the valley. And Shifu was grateful for that…so there was an extra bit of protectiveness inside his heart towards the panda. Especially since there were still days where Po would eat because he was upset; this was often after just being in the room with Tigress. Though Po was the dragon warrior, he was the most vulnerable, and that was because of his heart, and Shifu saw this. And since Tai Lung's defeat, he had been concerned for Po, just a bit more then the others who had been trained to carefully guard their hearts from emotional pain.

"No…I actually thought you were troubled. Is it the storm…I thought we talked about your irrational fear of lightning."

Po muttered something about not being scared of anything, but he sighed, "You know what I was thinking about…I understand why Tigress hates me but it still hurts."

"She does not hate you…but…I think she is jealous," Master Shifu said with a sigh, "You were the one to bring me peace, and return my smile. You and not her…"

Po looked at Master Shifu, and his ears perked up, and his posture straightened. "I think I get it…"

"Mmm…Good. Now…I would like you to go down to the Valley, something has been unsettling…and I can't place my finger on it."

Po leaped up and did some mock Kung fu poses, "AH!! A mission! Wacha! Wacha! Biff! Zing!"

Master Shifu cleared his throat, "Po…"

"Ah…yes?"

"Tigress will be going with you."

And Po's mood was shot.

1234

Po and Tigress where down in the village walking side by side, yet at the same time being miles apart. Tigress knew in the depths of her heart she had been wrong, and had made a very bad mistake in not protecting Po during team practice. But her ego and pride forbade her to give in to her yearning to have a heart to heart with the panda…or even consider apologizing.

Scattered raindrops fell here or there, and Tigress waited for Po to say hello to his dad. Her tail swished in annoyance, as she wondered why Po couldn't realize he'd been adopted. But she didn't bring it up, Po and the odd noodle shop owner really loved each other as Father and Son. And who was she to question?

"Everything seems fine," Po said as he returned to Tigress' side scratching his belly. He looked about, "I don't feel anything amiss. You know...and I'm the one who is supposed to be one with Universe...and dew...and stuff."

Tigress rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Po lightly laughed nervous as ever, "Ah...well we should go!"

"Mm…" Tigress said with a nod of her head, turning back towards the route to lead to the Jade palace.

They walked in an uncomfortable silence, and Po thought of trying to engage some sort of conversation. His fur however bristled and he turned looking about. Everyone was inside their houses, and all was quiet. But still…

"Hey Tigress…something feels weird."

"That would be the ten bowls of noodles you consumed, Po."

"No, no…I mean…something about…it's spooky out here ya know?"

"Quit your whining!" Tigress snapped turning around to face him in annoyance.

"But Tigress I-" Po began to protest when Tigress' eyes briefly widened and she knocked Po out of the way. A figure landed just where Po was, cracking the earth beneath him. Tigress dropped in her stance while Po tried to get his pudgy butt unstuck from a barrel he'd been knocked into. The figure rose rolling his shoulders.

"Who are you?" Tigress asked eyes flashing.

An ear cocked towards her, and the figure turned, he was a wolf it looked like, eyes narrowed as he stared dead on at Tigress. Shorter, but still strong and finely toned he was obviously as seasoned warrior. Closer to Tai Lung's age then her own, the wolf cocked his neck cracking his bones. "I am Fu Shih. I heard about the dragon warrior defeating Tai Lung. I wanted to see this great warriors…only to find a flabby Panda. Is it really him? How…disappointing, but you my lady...you look interesting."

And then no more words were spoken.

He darted for Tigress, his speed incredible, and his fists wild. His style was one she had not seen, and Tigress found herself having a hard time keeping up, though she held her own. Po…

…Still tried to get his butt out of the barrel muttering, "Oh…come on…oh!"

A hiss that turned into a weak yelp alerted Po to Tigress' condition. Fu Shih had landed a hit on Tigress with his claws and dug them in her belly before pulling away and letting her fall to her knees. Though his claws were not as long as hers, and this was no serious injury compared to others she'd received, she was still in a great deal of pain.

"Hmm…maybe you're not so interesting after all," Fu Shih said with a sigh and brought his foot down to connect with her skull.

However it was brought down instead on a barrel-the same barrel stuck on Po's rump-and the wooden barrel shattered. Po got in a protective stance over Tigress, and frowned at the Wolf. Though it was supposed to be a scary frown, Po's frown and narrowed eyes made him look like a child pouting. Fu Shih twitched his ear at Po in annoyance, "So you're free, should I be afraid?"

"Yes. My awesomeness will destroy you!" Po said doing a few elegant sweeps with his arms.

His eyes narrowed with pain, his shoulder was still hurting.

And hurting _badly._

The wolf saw this and quickly brought his paws down on Po's shoulder. Po cried out in pain and fell forward. Tigress got to her feet to stop Fu Shih, but a kick to her stomach sent her crashing into a stone wall. She grunted and as her vision blurred saw the wolf speeding at her. He was right in her face making her dizzy and then a sickening crack filled the air.

"PO!"

Po had gotten back up and managed to get in front of Tigress. The wolf had promptly grabbed his shoulder, and while with one hand he pushed on Po's shoulder, the other hand Fu Shih used to pull the panda's arm towards him. Po's eyes had widened and his mouth opened as his shoulder not only dislocated but also broken. The break spread through out Po's collarbone splintering the bone, and the pain had been something the panda had not expected, nor experienced before. His breath stopped in his chest and Po could not breathe for a long time. So long that he was soon keeled over on his side, passed out.

And as the rain poured, Fu Shih turned to be horribly surprised by Tigress. Her eyes had turned to slits, and her hair was standing on end claws bared to their fullest and fangs flashing in the primal urge to kill. Thunder clapped and the wolf knew that he had made a mistake in misjudging her, and that he was going to pay with it.

And pay with it he did.

She clawed.

She bit.

She thrashed.

She kicked.

She mauled.

She maimed.

And eventually she killed and licked her claws as she stared down at her fresh kill.

Her chest was raising rapidly her tail still bushy from her anger. She heard a weak whimper and all anger left her and she felt tense all over. She turned and took in the sight of Po laying on his side his broken limb evident on his large frame. His eyes were closed tight, and his mouth hung open his tongue lolling out off his mouth as he panted from the pain. His fur was wet, and he lay in a steadily growing muddy puddle.

She dropped to her knees.

This was her fault. She had hurt him. By allowing him to receive that injury today from her carelessness...She. Had. Hurt. _Him_.

Po.

The young panda who had stepped up and saved them all.

And his weakness had been obvious to the wolf. And because he was a better team mate then her, he now lay on the ground seriously injured.

He murmured something and she was up on her feet running to him, slipping and sliding on the muddy ground.

"Po!"

She dropped to his side gently touching his face, and hovering a paw over his injured arm. "Po…Po this is all my fault."

"Kinda," The panda admitted smiling at Tigress.

But despite that smile, Tigress looked at him heart broken.

"Tigress…this is no one's fault…it's okay…I'm jus' sorry that I didn't help out that much...but I think my awesomeness helped blind him...an' stuff...is your stomach okay?"

Tigress looked at her shallow wound and felt a familiar stinging in her eyes.

"I'm fine…let's get you back…"

"It really, really, really hurts Tigress…walking would be worse then the time I had to walk that ten mile trek to that pool of sacred tears…area…thing…" Po whispered adding, "An' ya know…talking is pretty bad too."

Tigress was growing concerned and looked around seeing a cart that had been holding flowers. Over turning the cart and ridding it of it's contents she rushed it over to Po and after getting him on his back, she eased him into it, wincing as if she was cut any time the panda made a sound of protest of pain. She closed her eyes in relief when she finally got him in the cart and whispered, "Hang on Po…I will get you back to the temple and the others will treat you…and I'll be there…"

Po grunted as she raced down the road towards the long winding stair steps. Getting Po up those steps were difficult, but Po kept whispering words of soft encouragement, and making gentle jokes that comforted Tigress. She felt the concern in her stomach like a heavy hot stone, and she was determined to get Po home.

_Home._

When they arrived Tigress was cold and her belly wounds hurt worse, the rain causing her wounds to continue in a steady trickle of blood. The rain had gotten heavier and Po was panting as his great paw gently rest on his chest. His breathing was labored, for breathing aggravated his collarbone and shoulder.

"PO! TIGRESS!" Master Shifu's voice rang out. Crane, Viper, Monkey, and Mantis were out in the rain in a matter of moments following after their Master and asking a million questions.

Viper was looking over Tigress when the strong independent woman surprised them. She slammed her paws on the ground in her kneeled state and cried out, "Don't fret over my wounds! Po was hurt saving me-because of my carelessness! Every second he is pain is killing me-PLEASE HELP PO!"

They stared at her in shock but Master Shifu smiled briefly. Things would get better.

"Come," the small rodent like kung fu master said, "Po needs immediate treatment."

The storm had come and gone by the time Po woke up. His arm and chest were covered with bandages and as he blinked looking around his room he heard a soft sound. He turned his head groggily and before he could even make out the figure before him he heard Tigress speak up.

"Viper and Mantis had to open you up. Master Shifu helped realign your bones. You're not to leave this room for a week. And you may not train until your stitches are removed, and-"

"Tigress," Po interrupted smiling goofily at the tiger.

She went quiet waiting for his next words.

"I'm glad you're okay."

Tigress was quiet tail swishing behind her and she let out a heavy sigh, shoulders sagging as whatever burden she carried on her shoulders was lifted off. She allowed herself a tiny smile, the same one she showed him when he defeated Tai Lung. She put her fist to her palm and bowed her head, "Master Po…I'm glad you're alright."

And as the two talked quietly, Master Shifu decided it would be okay to wait an extra few minutes before bringing Po his meal. As he had thought, things would get better. After all, when storms passed there was always a bright sun to greet the land.

End.

I hope you enjoyed this!!


End file.
